elemental_comics_brandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Hero-Man
The Adventures of Hero-Man The Adventures of Hero-Man is a series created by S.A. Nathe in 2012. Originally the series was a Spin-Off of S.A. Nathe's video game parody-based Animated Series, entitled "The Wii-Pals Cartoon Show", starring he two title characters, Will and Phil, and other cast. Originally, Phil's alter-ego was that of "Hero-Man". Throughout the first few years of "Wii-Pals", Phil would be missing from the regular stories and appear in occasional episodes of the spin-off "The Adventures of Hero-Man", alongside his sidekick/partner: "Sidekick Kid". The Series, like it's basis, was mostly random story lines. Including Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid's quests for Tacos, fighting a villainous vegetable named Pumpkin Head, a band of pillaging pirates, and other such random bad guys. Eventually coming to a real story line with the introduction of the Main Villain: Dr. Julius Servo. The Series The First Season Season 1 began to tell a bit of the Backstory for Sidekick Kid, with his connection to Dr. Servo, his former "Boss-turned-Evil", and Sidekick Kid's previous persona "Kid Shadow". All of which was finally resolved in the Final Episode, a 15-Minute long "Movie" (See full List on IMDb.com) The Second Season Season 2 changed everything, as Hero-Man's story in Season 1 ended with some references to "Wii-Pals", as well as the end of the "Movie" which segued into the story line involving more from Sidekick Kid's past. In the opening episode the first of many Repscalians showed up, led by the evil and ruthless Lord Skarn of the Repscalian Army of Nashar. A reptilian foe who had destroyed nearly all of Sidekick Kid's home world of Nashar, a planet in the Iglesian Order. Skarn, along with his subordinate, Commander Cazz, and dozens of cloned Reptilian Drones, had his sights set on destroying yet another planet: Earth. Skarn later fled from Nashar, after a final confrontation with Pico Bellamere, the last of the "House of Bellamere". Arriving via a portal system known as "Void", Skarn was saved and put into stasis by Dr. Julius Servo, shortly before Servo had sent his lacky, "Ice-Guy" to track down the "OTHER" Nasharian (Pico), which led to the corruption of Pico, turning him into Kid Shadow. (Future Article on "Nasharian Wars" Coming Soon---S.A. Nathe) As Season 2 progressed, a Newly-Written Origin for Hero-Man came to the series. As the OLD connections to "Wii-Pals" were being written out, and the series had since become a proper series on it's own, under the EC Brand, there was a new backstory for the titular hero. Hero-Man was now originally Hammond Magnus, and as he continued to look into his own past, particularly that of his missing Girlfriend, Angel Stargazer, the Season 2 story line continues. The introduction of other characters, including the mysterious "Agent 58", another Iglesian Order alien, Frostbite from Hetalia, a world half-frozen, and a duploid(changeling) named Mutaform, who'd once fought alongside Hero-Man's parents as a member of the "Heroic Evil Retaliation Organization" or H.E.R.O.. The Cast The Heroes of the City: Hammond Magnus Born to Maximus and Sybella Magnus, Hammond was a 20-something tech geek, expert with anything digital, and a love of a good bit of gaming(a bit of a throwback to the old "Wii-Pals" basis). One night while waiting for his girlfriend, Angel Stargazer to return home from getting a coffee, he discovered an alien signal coming from somewhere in the City(originally called "n00b York"). Upon tracking it down, he found a strange Alien Cube, known as the "Power Cube". He took it back to the apartment he shared with Angel, and it mysteriously activated, sending a strange energy into his body, and changing his hair and eyes a bright green. (See "Hero-Man Adventures" a Prequel Comic Series) Now full of new powers, including lightning fast reflexes, minor telepathy/Hero-Senses, and increasing his IQ to well over 200, Hammond Magnus became Hero-Man. Now donning his traditional yellow mask and shirt, blue cape, and other wear. Hammond soon discovered that Angel Stargazer had been kidnapped by several robotic drones, Neuro-Drones, that were under the command of a former member of H.E.R.O.: Neuro-Hawk. After confronting Neuro-Hawk, Hero-Man was sent into "Void Haven", being saved from the potential Mental Prison that Neuro-Hawk had intended to send him to. Inside the Haven, Hammond met his parents, whom he had long thought had been in fact killed by their former ally-turned-traitor. Maximus and Sybella told their son that it had been His destiny to become a Hero as well, and was soon sent back by Lord Vidé, a Void Sorcerer, to finish off Neuro-Hawk. In the final fight, Angel Stargazer, after being contacted telepathically by her Grandmother, Luxia, a Flamium Goddess, she became aware of her own true destiny--to become a Flamium-Incarnate, a heroine named "Firegazer". She managed to escape the Holding Chamber she had been placed in, and joined Hero-Man, her true love, in a fight against the kidnapper. Upon defeating Neuro-Hawk, by sending him into a mysterious Void Portal, Hero-Man and Angel were about to kiss, when the fire that now flowed throughout Angel's being wasn't easily controlled, and she burnt him. Out of fear, she knew what she had to do. And left her boyfriend out of fear for hurting him more, she left for the Void Haven herself, to learn and meditate, and to save herself. Mostly Hero-Man. With his new powers, Hero-Man began his quest to defend and protect the City, which ultimately led to running across the brainwashed Dark assassin, Kid Shadow. Hero-Man was able to convince the duped Nasharian, and turned him onto the side of Good. Thus, Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid's Adventures together were now just starting. Pico Bellamere Born in the 4th month in the season of "Remnant"(Winter), in the year 5349(Nasharian Calendar). Pico was born into the House of Bellamere on the 14th World of the Iglesian Order, Nashar. The Iglesian Order, was once an interplanetary order of worlds that are all governed by a representative government that brings equality, justice and peace throughout the Order. The House of Bellamere was once one of the most honored and respected Clans in the Order. Pico, the youngest child, was one of the few who survived the attacks by the rebellious faction of the lower caste of slaves and mine-workers, led by the Repscalian faction's leader, Skarn. Pico was saved by a friend of the Bellamere's, Yash-Ti. A former mine-worker, who grew up as a trusted friend of Pico's father, Yash trained Pico, and helped the teenaged Nasharian learn how to defend and fight. Particularly an incredible skill with a boomerang. As Pico matured, he joined with the few hundred survivors of the initial attacks on Nashar, as well as others from the neighboring worlds of Hetalia and Octembria, and led the charge against Skarn, and the former slave faction, now known as the Repscalian Command. Upon the attack on the Repscalian Citadel, Pico discovered Skarn readying to activate a Portal Control Console. The two had their first initial fight. Pico injured Skarn's face, giving him his trademark scar. Pico's left arm was broken and badly injured, which never fully healed. Pico later traveled to Earth, after Yash-Ti helped with accessing coordinates to track Skarn down, who'd managed to open a portal to the City(n00b York). At the same time, Skarn had been discovered by Dr. Julius Servo, and was placed in a Stasis Incubator, and saved from the internal injuries he'd been living with for years, suffered as a mine-worker and slave. Servo sent Ice-Guy and Captain Patches, two of his minions, and part of the "Un-Good Gang", to track down the "Other Nasharian"(Pico). Upon his capture, Pico was sent into an Energy Chamber, and was enveloped by a Dark Energy that warped his mind, turning him into Kid Shadow, a Dark Assassin. Servo also replaced Pico's badly damaged left arm with a cybernetic implant, and equipped him with a Dark Cannon. Upon one of Kid Shadow's early missions to the City, he ran across Hero-Man, and was convinced to drop the life of evil, rather easily, and showed his first signs of a soon-to-be love of Tacos and other Mexican Food. Angel Stargazer Born to Jason and Lashell Stargazer, Angel's life was never one of much peace, as her family was constantly on the run from a dark agency, who had targeted the Stargazer's due to their Mythical lineage. Following his family ancestry, Jason became a scholar of Ancient texts, focusing on those of the "Flamium Archives", due to his grandmother, Luxia, a Goddess who became a Flamium, through the sacrifice of her mortal body. Lashell, Angel's mother was a scientist. Jason's father, Vezek, who was the half-mortal son of Luxia and a man from the 1920's, Edwin, had gone into hiding, with his wife, Saffyria. The Stargazer family(surname derived from Edwin's admiration of Luxia gazing at the stars, and calling her His "Star-Gazer"), had tried to live a private life, and had little social lives. Upon learning of Angel's future destiny, her becoming the reincarnation of Luxia's Flamium Aura, Jason and Lashell took Angel to "The AGENCY", where Jason's father, Vezek, now director of the AGENCY. They agreed to go into hiding, while Angel was given a new life in The City, where she eventually met Hammond Magnus while she worked at a Coffee Shop. There last day together was a peaceful one, in the City's park. A quiet moment they had together, as they recalled how they'd met. Upon parting ways, Hammond took a quick trip to the local grocery store. Angel was heading to pick up something she'd left at her job.That night she was captured by Neuro-Hawk's drones, she was held in a stasis chamber in Neuro-Hawk's lab, where she discovered she was in fact destined for much more than she could have ever imagined. Neuro-Hawk knew this as well, as he had acquired the ancient texts pertaining to Luxia, from the Flamium Archives. His own greed for power became his eventual undoing, as Angel and Hammond Magnus(now Hero-Man) defeated the foe. As she knew she had to achieve her destiny, after being contacted by her grandmother, Luxia, Angel willingly sent herself to the Void Haven, a place outside of all time and space, where she spent years(in linear time, but from her perspective it was mere days or weeks) meditating and learning how to control her Flamium powers. Her destiny was to become "Firegazer", a powerful hero in her own right. Frostbite Born Gerish-Mo, on the darkside of the Iglesian Order world of Hetalia, in a frozen climate that never saw the sun, Gerish lived a rough life. Hetalia had lost it's rotation millenia ago, due to a shift in it's poles, and was stuck with half the world in constant darkness, icy and frozen, while the "Bright Side" was nearly uninhabitable due to extreme temperatures. As the insurrection on Nashar occured, Gerish's family was killed in Repscalian raids for minerals and highly-valuable fuel sources on Hetalia, causing the brash Dark-Sider to grow angrier with each attacking wave of pirates. He soon began to fight back, and spent the next several years becoming more and more brave and daring. Serving on an old Mining Frigate, he earned the moniker "Frostbite" for his "bitterly-cold" attitude, and no remorse for killing any and every Repscalian that crossed his path. He had even earned several prices on his head, as he'd killed over 50 Repscalians in a raid attack on Nashar. Upon that same attack he discovered Yash-Ti had been working alongside Skarn's remaining allies, and volunteered to round-up the "Traitor to the Crown Family", who'd mysteriously disappeared(gone into a Void Portal). Arriving on Earth, some time later, via Void, Frostbite set out to track down Yash-Ti, and bring the traitor to justice. Agent 58 Little is known of the origins, or early life of this mysterious agent. He was recruited shortly after graduating from one of The City's top academies, and was set to become one of the top spies and agents in "The AGENCY". Born Pete Terpin, his parents were your average people, but Pete had a knack for puzzle-solving, mathematics, and the sciences. Graduating with Top Honors, he excelled and became one of the AGENCY'S best. Earning the rank "58", was no insult or disservice to him, as he took it as a challenge or task to prove he was beyond any other Agent. He even took it on himself to begin to unravel the alien invasion, connecting points between Pico Bellamere's old Dark form of Kid Shadow, and Sidekick Kid. As well as piecing more together on the origins of the reptilian aliens, who were being spotted all over the city. He also began to make himself more present as he came out of the shadows to hand-deliver a Flash Drive to Hero-Man. The device contained information on the old H.E.R.O. group, including files on Maximus and Sybella Magnus, as well as files on the other members, Neuro-Hawk, and Mutaform. The Un-Good Gang An organization of villains, under the leadership of Julius Servo(Bellington), the son of James Bellington, the Magnus' Family butler. Throughout, and before the timeline, of Season 1, they operated out of the "Fortress of Bad Things"(or simply "The Fortress"). It was in this location that Servo would send his minions out to The City in his grand scheme of trying to take over said City, though there was never really much of any established motive. Dr. Julius Servo Born Julius Bellington, to parents James and Kathleen Bellington, his family moved to The City in the 1980's. While James and Kathleen both went to work for the Magnus', James as a butler and Kathleen as a cook, Julius was in a Private School, hoping to one day become a doctor. It was here he realized he had a love for technology. He graduated from Medical School in the late 90's, but sadly, while he was in school, his mother, Kathleen passed from a rare disease. He felt horrible, as he'd gotten so wrapped up in his education, and getting his degree. He also held his father responsible, as James had been working for years as a butler, and had never "paid attention" to Kathleen's health. By this time, the Magnus' had been supposedly "killed" by the villainous traitor Neuro-Hawk, but James kept on working, helping a young Hammond. This caused Julius to grow more impatient, and he left the City, and never saw his Father again. Julius found an ancient text on the mystical portal system known as "Void", and developed technology to tap into the portals, enabling himself to contact different worlds, and gain more than he could imagine. He discovered a way to track down portal coordinates, and was able to locate an injured Lord Skarn. It was then he also found out about Pico Bellamere's arrival. He sent two of his Un-Good Gang; Ice-Guy and Captain Patches, who brought him an injured Pico, and soon changed the last surviving Bellamere into Kid Shadow. He then used his new assassin to cause more damage to the City, until Hero-Man, brought Pico to the good side, and he became Sidekick Kid. But even losing Kid Shadow, Servo still kept using his remaining Gang, to once again try to take over the City. At one point, he discovered Sidekick Kid, and confronted him. This set his old plan back into motion, and eventually set up a trap, to get Hero-Man. Hoping to bait Sidekick Kid into becoming Kid Shadow, which ultimately back-fired, and Servo was defeated. His last moment was being teleported off Earth, onto an orbiting UFO, sent from the "Stick Sphere"(an alien world inhabited by Stick Men--a reference to an earlier episode) Captain Patches A Pirate-by-trade, and leader of a band of pillagers who typically travel the High Seas. Though there isn't much of a backstory for Captain Patches, he's loyal to Dr. Servo, and has even traded weaponry with the evil Big Cluck. He even once tried to steal Christmas, dressed as a faux Santa Claus. He also has a fear of Giant Squirrels, as shown in Season 1. Ice-Guy Like Servo, Ice-Guy is a scientist, with a love of anything frozen, icy or snowy. He, like Captain Patches, has no real backstory, other than that of robotics and other sciences. He first appeared in the first Christmas Special, when he sent his "Evil Snowmen" out to steal all the presents. But thankfully Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid stopped him, even thawing his "cold heart" and turning him good, in a very "Grinch'y" change, and helped deliver presents to the boys and girls of the City. He later returned, once again evil, and with an new Ice-Bot, which began his life of crime again. His final appearance was in the "Movie" episode, as he was confronted by Sidekick Kid, and knocked out before he could attack. Pumpkin Head A genetic hybrid/humanoid, created by Dr. Servo. For some reason has a Russian accent. The only real backstory is that he's a vegetable, and is now sentient. He was also the first villain in the series, appearing in episode #2: "Enter the Villain", having taken the "last tacos" from the nearby "Taco Kingdom". The Twins No real established backstory, other than they're likely an early attempt at cloning Repscalian DNA, or they're from Nashar or the Iglesian Order. They're used for menial tasks, like raiding warehouses on the Outskirts, or other laborious missions. Often they're commanded directly by Pumpkin Head. They even once tried to steal Christmas, operating a robotic Santa-Bot, but were easily "wrapped-up" by Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid. The Repscalian Army of Nashar On the world of Nashar, a caste of reptilian slaves and workers led a revolt across the Iglesian Order, spreading their movement of revolution across the 14 worlds, centering their focus on Nashar. Led by Skarn, a self-proclaimed "Hero" to his people, who in his own eyes, felt as if the House of Bellamere, and the other heads of government, had to be killed in order to achieve the "Peace" he fought for. In reality, Skarn may have been a hero, or savior to his fellow Repscalians, but he was a ruthless, vile rebel, who's own twisted imaginings of "Peace" and "Freedom" for the slaves and workers, was one of pure evil. Flying the banner of the Repscalian Peoples, led by Skarn, the "Army" destroyed nearly all of Nashar, decimating the world, killing any native Nasharian people, and nearly wiping out the House of Bellamere. Lord Skarn A self-proclaimed freedom fighter, and former Repscalian slave on Nashar, Skarn was a favorite amongst his people, and others who sided against the caste-based society throughout the Iglesian Order. His own life was one of back-breaking slave labor. Always wanting the freedom that his people never received, and finally tired of not getting it, so he took action. Forming an alliance of other enslaved people on Nashar and the Iglesian Order, Skarn took to the "less" peaceful approach, being given the honorary rank of "General", and soon that of the highest stature throughout his people "Lord". He then turned his army on the House of Bellamere, and single-handedly killed the parents of Pico, the youngest member. Upon a final confrontation with Pico, inside the Repscalian Citadel, Skarn and Pico fought. Skarn, who had many injuries from his years as a slave, was weak already. He managed to escape, via a Void Portal he had opened up to The City. He was set into a stasis chamber by Dr. Julius Servo, and spent over 2 years in hibernation regenerating from his many injuries. Shortly after Servo was defeated by Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid, as a fail-safe plan of Servo's, Lord Skarn was released from his hibernation, and reactivated his first wave of Cloned Repscalian Soldiers, as well as his Second-in-Command, Commander Cazz. He soon set his sights on taking over the City, and soon discovered the Last of the House of Bellamere was alive, and in the City as well. Commander Cazz The Second-In-Command of the Repscalian Army, and former mine worker, Cazz was given the rank of Commander during the rebellion on Nashar. Despite being arm-less, the slithering snake was a great commanding officer, and even saved Skarn's life on several occasions. Shortly after Skarn's activation, Cazz was brought to The City, via the Void Portal directly linked to Nashar, and soon took command of a platoon of Repscalian Drones. He took to the streets, and eventually ran into Hero-Man and Sidekick Kid. He recognized the voice of the more mature Pico Bellamere, and reported back to Skarn that the Last Bellamere was alive and in the City. Other Foes Big Cluck The mascot of the only other fast-food chain in the City, The Big Cluck'n Hut, Big Cluck is a Crime Boss/Gangster who operates somewhere in the City, and has an army of "Egg Troops" that carry out his petty crimes of robbery and other misdemeanors. He somehow knows Sidekick Kid, despite never having any explanation or backstory connecting the pair. Rumor has it there may have been a Chick'n Sammich(The BCH's #1 Item) that Pico Bellamere was forced to eat, which could explain in some part why he hates chicken/eggs, yet loves tacos. Big Cluck also worked in partnership with Captain Patches, and has also tried to steal Christmas as well, disguised as "Santa Cluck". Yash-Ti A Nasharian fighter and former bounty hunter, who was once a close friend of the House of Bellamere. He fought against the Repscalian Army, nearly being killed by Commander Cazz on a few occasions. When the Bellamere's were nearly all killed, he saved a young Pico, and took the child into the Nasharian desert, where he trained the child, and turned him into a fighter as well. After he helped Pico track down and go after Skarn, sending Pico to the City, Yash began to work on Nashar as a bounty hunter once more. It was then that he began to side with Repscalians, who were still now the ruling class on Nashar. He sided with Skarn's generals, and was soon attacked by Frostbite, who knew the traitor to Nashar. Upon a brief fight, Yash was badly injured by Frostbite's "Ice-Blaster", and had major reconstructive surgery, getting bio-mechanic implants. He soon was ordered by Skarn himself to come to the City to track down Sidekick Kid, but upon running across the his former apprentice, he recognized the man who he'd once known as a brash and brave teenager. He knew his mission, but couldn't bring himself to killing Sidekick Kid.